Playground and backyard swings are a common source of recreation, enjoyment and relaxation for children and adults. Swings are of many sorts and may be nothing more than a piece of flat board suspended from a tree branch with two ropes tied to its ends; or a used automobile tire suspended from a tree branch.
It is quite common to use electrically, mechanically actuated or manually powered swings for the amusement of children. These include non-electric swings and a number of AC motor-operated or battery-operated swing types. However, AC motor-operated swings are undesirable for children's use for a number of reasons. Because they operate off a standard AC power source with high voltages, they are not desired where children are concerned. Furthermore, being AC driven, such swings require line cords, which limits its portability and present potential hazards to children in the vicinity. Moreover, the use of an AC motor adds considerable weight to the item; thereby increasing it's manufacturing and shipping cost. The use of an AC motor does not lend itself well to the sale of the item in “knockdown” form since the customer would ultimately be the one to assemble/disassemble.
There are sophisticated models of swings that can be used domestically and others that are used commercially. Swings would allow its rider/s to move in circular rotational, reciprocating, rocking, oscillating (pendulum) motions, based on their specific designs. Many types have been designed to act upon by gravity forces due to inertia of the riders while others has been made to work as motorized or spring loaded. In all cases, once motion is attained by the physical efforts of the rider, or by motor, or by spring, or with the assistance of an individual pushing the swing, simulating the reduction of gravity to a rider, the swing apparatus will provide hours of fun and amusement. Children just love to have a thrill ride.
None prior art patents disclose a swing of the present design which is safe, convenient, easily operated, easily assembled and disassembled for storage (if the need be) and also for transportation from one place to another.